Sailor Moon: New Moon
by Neruibara
Summary: A new Sailor Moon adventure. A new enemy, new senshi, and new adventures await Usagi Tsukino. It's a strange new world and Usagi is alone. I'm not worried though. Usagi has a talent for finding friends wherever she goes. Good luck Usagi-chan.
1. Chapter 0

_**Sailor Moon: New Moon**_

_**Chapter: 000**_

"Hi there, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm just an ordinary high school girl. I'm kind of a cry-baby and a bit clumsier than others. That's about it. Oh! I almost forgot. I also transform into the defender of love and justice, the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon. I guess I'm not all that ordinary after all."

A black cat enters into the room. She has a crescent moon shape on her head. "You're still here, Usagi?"

"What's the matter, Luna?"

"I thought you would have been gone a long time ago. Isn't it almost time for your date with Mamoru?"

"Don't worry. Our date is at seven and right now it's . . . 6:30?!!! OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!" The blonde dumpling headed heroine begins to panic as she rushes through her preparations.

"Honestly, Usagi, I swear you'll be late for your own wedding." The cat clears her throat briefly. "Hello. My name is Luna. For those of you who aren't familiar with things, Yes, I am a talking cat. Don't worry about Usagi. This is normal for her. I should probably bring you up to speed. Not too long ago, we were attacked by something most unexpected, evil sailor soldiers. Lead by the evil Sailor Galaxia, the enemy set out to collect star seeds. In addition to this, we also had to deal with the unknown factor of the Sailor Starlights. It was indeed a dark time for us and we"

"I'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Usagi bolted out of the room and down the stairs. "I'll be back later. Bye."

"She'll never change." Luna climbed onto Usagi's bed and looked down at a beautiful brooch. "You would think, after being Sailor Moon for so long, that she wouldn't forget this." She picked up the magical piece of jewelry and followed Usagi out.

Elsewhere, outside of a local park, a man was waiting. He checked his watch. "15 minutes late, she should be arriving right about now."

"Mamoru!"

"Right on time."

Usagi ran up panting. She had been running the whole way. "I'm so sorry, I'm late." She stood there, catching her breath. Mamoru smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. You're right on time as far as I'm concerned." Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes, her own sparkling with admiration. She giggled and latched onto his arm as they made their way into the park.

There was hardly a soul in the park that evening. Surrounded by flowers, bathed in a golden hue, Usagi and Mamoru traversed through the park. A happier couple one had never seen. After a time, the sun had gone down and the moon lit the night. The couple had come to a spot in the park overlooking a lake. The two stood there, enjoying the scenery, but even more so, their own company. Usagi looked wistfully at the full moon. The silence was soon broken by Usagi speaking up.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Usagi clutched Mamoru's arm.

"Yeah"

"Like how?"

"Why so suddenly?" Mamoru was a little surprised at this sudden question.

"Please. Tell me." Usagi gave him a sweet look.

"Let's see . . ." Mamoru paused a moment as he thought of what to say. ". . . It feels wonderful just to be with you." Usagi's heart leaped for joy as she embraced her love. A moment later, their eyes met. Her hear t raced as they connected in a sweet kiss. A gentle wind blew and carried a few loose rose petals through the air. They seemed to dance around the loving couple. After they broke they're kiss, they continued to stare lovingly into each other's eyes. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"I finally found you." The two turned around to find the owner of the voice who had intruded on their tender moment.

"Luna?! What are you doing here?" Usagi's turned a bright red with frustration and a hint of embarrassment. The black cat placed down in front of her Usagi's transforming brooch.

"You left in such a hurry that you forgot this." Usagi looked to see she wasn't wearing her brooch.

"Oops," she giggled as she went to retrieve her jewelry.

"After all this time spent as Sailor Moon, you think you would have learned not to forget such an important item as this."

"Sorry, Luna. Thanks for bring it here."

"You'd be completely helpless without me around."

"That's not true! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Usagi grabbed her brooch and stormed back toward Mamoru to continue their date. In the process, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and clumsily fell down. "Owwiiie!!!" Luna sighed in frustration at the sight of Usagi crying, and Mamoru kept a safe distance.

Suddenly, the light began to fade. A black portal opened up in front of the moon. "What's going on?" Mamoru looked skyward at the phenomenon above them.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Luna likewise became fixated on the mysterious force that had appeared. Out of nowhere, a fierce wind blew sky ward. Mamoru, tried to brace himself from the gale. His attention was drawn elsewhere as he heard Usagi scream. He spun around to see Usagi floating in the air, slowly rising to the mysterious portal.

"USAGI!" he shouted as he dashed to grab her. Luna jumped up in an attempt to pull her down. This was ultimately wasted as she began to rise along with Usagi. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand. With his free hand, he grabbed onto a nearby railing, trying to keep them all from flying skyward. The gale continued to grow stronger and stronger until Mamoru could no longer hold on. As much as he struggled, the force puling Usagi away was stronger than him. "USAGI!!!!!!"

"MAMORU!!!!" Usagi cried as she and Luna were thrust skyward and disappeared into the portal above them. Once gone, the portal vanished and the winds died down. For a moment, he just stood there, dumbstruck as the events that just took place processed. He stood up and stared wistfully at the moon. "Usagi."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Moon: New Moon**_

_**Chapter: 001**_

Morning Broke over a peaceful city. The dark sky was painted in warm hues of light. The sun raised itself higher in the sky as the sky turned a gentle blue. The bird sang their songs and the day began. All was peaceful, especially over by a small house just off of the major city area. It was a simple design, with a balcony on the second floor. Through the ornate windows was the room of a young girl. The room was filled with Sailor Moon comics, DVDs, and memorabilia. A Luna alarm clock, perched on the nightstand nearest the bed, slowly ticked away until finally the alarm sounded. It continued unabated until a sleepy hand reached out from under the covers to turn it off. The form beneath the covers shifted as she looked at the clock and turned over to go back to sleep. A moment later, the girl bolted straight up screaming, "I'm going to be late!"

As the very audible commotion was going on upstairs, things were relatively peaceful down in the dining room. A formal looking woman, wearing conservative business attire was sipping on a cup of tea. She had her auburn hair tied into a simple ponytail. Her peaceful breakfast was soon interrupted by a thunderous clamor coming down the stairs.

"Mother, why didn't you wake me up?" The young girl was hastily going through her morning preparations. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for sure!"

The girl's mother calmly sipped her tea, "I did wake you, three times at that. You sad you were up each time."

She continued in her haste; brushing her teeth, combing her golden brown hair, tyig her hair up into two pigtails topped by a heart shaped pair of dumplings, and washing her face. "And you believed me?" She ran by the dining room on her way out.

"So, you're on a diet today?" her mother chimed in.

The girl stopped in her tracks and backtracked to the dining room. "What are you talking about? I'm not on any diet."

The mother shot a casual glance at her daughter, "Oh, I just thought you were on a diet, since you were leaving without your lunch." She pointed to a lunch box sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, right." She grabbed her lunch, and went out the door, "I'm off!" She ran down the streets, rushing to get to school on time, yawning and complaining the whole way. "I hate Mondays. Why can't it be Friday? And why does school have to start so early. I swear it should be a crime to have to wake up early like this." This continued for the duration of the trip.

"Hi there, I'm Kokoro Koino. I'm just an ordinary high school girl. I'm kind of a cry-baby and a bit clumsier than others. That's about it. I also transform into the defender of love and justice, the pretty sailor soldier. Just kidding, I'm really just a normal girl. As you've probably already guessed, I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon. Usagi is like the sister I never had. It's nice to know I'm not the only person n earth who has to deal with these troubles. "

The crisp morning air clearly carried the sound of the school bell, as Kokoro raced to get in before the gates closed. In a full on sprint, she leapt through the gates, barely making it through and leaning back against them to catch her breath. "I made it." She started to walk to her class when she felt a sudden tug on her skirt. She turned around to see the hem of her skirt caught in the gates. She struggled to free herself. Eventually she came free of the gate, although this was accompanied by a very audible ripping sound and Kokoro running into the school, her face beet red.

Finally in class and wearing a replacement for her torn skirt, Kokoro slipped into her seat, hoping everyone was more interested in the teacher chewing her out for being late than for her escapades at the school gate. At lunch period she got her answer, as she ate lunch with her best friend Tomari, who chastised her a bit for it.

The day continued normally as school let out. Kokoro was feeling a bit down, however, as they had had a big test and she was sure she had failed it. She was walking home, eager to just head to her room and read some of her comics to cheer herself up, when something strange occurred.

She heard a murmuring around her and saw people looking up and pointing at the sky. She too turned her attention skyward as she saw what the commotion was all about. High in the sky was a black sphere. "What is that? It looks like a black moon." As suddenly as it had appeared, the mysterious anomaly quickly vanished. Bewildered, Kokoro resumed her trip home, although not without causing a scene herself. She tripped on a pebble and land squarely on her knee, bawling from the pain.

After she pulled herself together, she finally made it home. She found a note from her mother on the table. "Dear Kokoro, I'm sorry for the short notice, but I have to leave on business for a few days. I just got the call this morning. I'll be back by Wednesday. I've already made arrangements so you don't have to worry about cooking. I don't want to come back and find the house burned down after all. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. Love, Mom."

Kokoro was a little upset by her mother's clear lack of faith in her daughter's abilities. "That only happened once. How was I supposed to know that pudding was flammable?" She turned the note over to find more text, "P.S. I'll be expecting good marks on your test. If not, you are getting a tutor. Who am I kidding, I'll arrange for your tutor when I get back."

Kokoro crumpled up the note and threw it angrily in the trash. "Honestly, Mom, you could at least pretend to have some faith in me." She went up to her room, grabbed on of her comics, and sat out on her patio to read it. The time seemed to pass quickly as she found herself lost in a world of romance, mystery, and magical girls. She longingly sighed, "I wish my life could be like that." She folded up her book and placed it b her side as she stared into the sky watching the clouds go by.

Her reverie was soon broken as she heard a distant screaming sound. She looked around for the source, but to no avail. A sudden gust of wind caught her attention as she looked up to see a black portal open up right above her. She stared as the screaming grew louder and louder. It was indeed coming from the portal. A moment and a flash of gold later, Kokoro found herself on the floor with a heavy weight on top of her. As she regained her senses, she tried to figure out what happened.

"Owww! Where are we?" Kokoro gasped as she heard the familiar voice and spun her head around to see it's source. Her hero, Usagi Tsukino, had landed right on top of her.

"I have no idea. Are you alright, Usagi" Kokoro was dumbstruck as she saw the familiar feline with a crescent moon upon her brow.

"USAGI! LUNA!" Kokoro shouted as she struggled to understand how these circumstances had come to be. "How in the world can Usagi Tsukino and Luna be here?" she thought to herself, as her normal life has now been changed forever.


End file.
